


A Tale of Two Demons

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [45]
Category: Naruto
Genre: demon!Kakaskhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glanced at those around him- teens of sixteen and younger watching the destruction and death, wishing to fight for their home but ordered not to so as to preserve the future of the village- and smelt their fear and worry and helplessness that nearly drowned out their hope which withered more the longer the rampage continued.</p>
<p>They did not think they would live, nor that their loved ones- many whom were fighting already- would survive.</p>
<p>And suddenly he was moving in a way that he hadn't- not here because it wasn't safe- since Hatake Sakumo's death, racing towards the Kyuubi because this was his home and he'd be damned if he'd let a fox destroy it. Let a fox kill his packmates- even if the yōko was kin in a way that human's were not.</p>
<p>Dogs, demon or not, tended to be loyal after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Demons

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he watched the Kyuubi rampage through the village, paying special attention to the kitsune's eyes and what he could _:feel:_ from the infamous demon fox. There was hatred there, so much that it was almost all consuming, and ** _:pain:_** so piercing that Kakashi nearly winced- the later seeming to act as a fuel towards the former. There was, however, something else something that did not belong to the yōko that was guiding the demon, edging it on towards destroying the village.

That did not mean that, given the chance, the fox wouldn't attempt to destroy the village- no, the kitsune hated Konohagakure far too much from it's imprisonment and it was radiated ** _:will not be trapped!:_** almost as loudly as ** _:hate! Kill-you worms!:_**. It did, however, mean that it wouldn't have been attacking as it was, as the yōko was intelligent enough to know that the village, having already housed the bijuu for decades, would have a way to contain it and would have placed it's own freedom over it's hate.

Meaning, if not for the other forcing the Kyuubi to attack, the fox would have been long gone by now- seeking it's freedom where humans wouldn't find it to seal it away once more.

He glanced at those around him- teens of sixteen and younger watching the destruction and death, wishing to fight for their home but ordered not to so as to preserve the future of the village- and smelt their fear and worry and helplessness that nearly drowned out their hope which withered more the longer the rampage continued.

They did not think they would live, nor that their loved ones- many whom were fighting already- would survive.

And suddenly he was moving in a way that he hadn't- not here because it wasn't _safe_ \- since Hatake Sakumo's death, racing towards the Kyuubi because this was his home and he'd be damned if he'd let a fox destroy it. Let a fox kill his packmates- even if the yōko was kin in a way that human's were not.

Dogs, demon or not, tended to be loyal after all.

At the speed he was going, it did not take long to reach the enraged demon but he did not approach immediately. Instead waiting until he _:felt:_ the other's control slip from the yōko, broadcasting _:Kin:_ to make the fox pause and listen, as he said, "I had always believed that kitsune were cunning."

The Kyuubi growled, **"You have no idea of my cunning, worm."** even as it sent, **_:Kin- how?:_**

"Perhaps." He allowed, replying with _:Not-human, not-animal. Both and more.:_ "You are certainly not advocating it at the moment- attacking a village that you know has a way to seal you away rather then leaving to claim your freedom."

A snarl accompanied by narrowed eyes, **"Is that a threat?"**

**_:Will not be caged!:_** roared from the fox as it's rage and bloodlust spiked.

"This mutt would presume to threaten a kitsune whose power is so great that it claims _nine_ tails." His retort was dry, sarcastic and full of promise as he continued. "I am merely pointing out some things you seem to have over looked."

He added non-verbally as he grinned, wide and feral beneath his mask with bloodlust that he rarely allowed himself to even think about let alone feel these days, _:You attacked mine- my territory, my pack, my humans- kitsune. Leave now. For, if I do not kill you, I will make certain freedom will be nothing but a memory to you.:_

**"Tch."** the Kyuubi snorted, but logic made it's way through anger and caution over unknown threat made it decide to retreat while able. But, even as it gathered energy to simply leave, it sent, **_:You are no human.:_**

Kakashi allowed himself to send a taunt of _:Hurry little fox, sealer comes:_ as he felt his sensei's approach before answering the unasked question just as the kitsune, already half snarling from his taunt, disappeared- letting it feel his dark amusement as he did so.

_:Little fox, you are not the only one whom enjoys tricks. What grander trick then to convince demon haters that I am one of them?:_

By the time Namikaze Minato touched down beside him, the Kyuubi was gone


End file.
